Currently, there are known indexes that attempt to monitor the economic conditions of a region, such as the United States. Indices exist that are based on surveys where consumers state if they believe the economy will improve or deteriorate during the next few months. While providing a subjective measure of the economic forces, they are subjected to emotions, such as panic and/or exited exuberance.
Currently, there is no way to determine that every individual providing the subjective input has the same information, or if they have accurate information. Moreover, several indications demonstrate that not all individuals conduct actions consistent to what they reveal in surveys. There have been instances where the above-referenced indexes are not correlated with the economic conditions. For example, stock prices may advance while the indexes show very weak consumer sentiment.